Kagami Rin
by mooninja
Summary: after being forced to return to the sand village with Gaara and Kankuro, Rin discovers secrets about her clan she didn't know existed. but is finding out her past worth what's to come? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1 Bloodlines

A/N: why hello there. this is my first story on fanfiction!! hooray! So this is mostly a random plot(i'm writing it as i go...i know i'm horrible) but i'm very excited for my OC, Rin. i know how most of you hate OC's but i beg you to read this!! i need your feedback on what to do with her! i also can't decide on lurv interests. (most likely Gaara...or itachi, weird i know) but this is why i need your help! i would lurv to have readers to please so here you go, the first chapter of Kagami Rin. : )

**Chapter 1-Bloodline**

***************

Rin burst into the clearing as she pushed off the branch with her bare foot. She landed gracefully into a cartwheel to stand in front of her teammates. Their expressions were less then pleased. The two dark headed ninja merely glanced up as Rin bounced down beside them.

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's November?" Neji asked, looking her up and down. She was wearing her usual clothes: light tank top with shorts. Bandages wrapped her arms and legs at different levels, her head plate tied around her left arm. Rin's belt held various weapons in a small pouch resting at her right hip. She ignored their unsatisfied looks; it was warm out today.

"So," She asked pleasingly, "what's on today's list?" Her light brown hair landed around her shoulders as she sat down by her teammates.

"Well, we would have a B ranked mission if **someone** had shown up on time." The Uchiha mocked. His blood red eyes stared right through her. She flinched. Sasuke had a very blunt way of saying things.

"Yeah, about that. You see, the thing is-"

"No excuses. You were late, so we get no mission. That's all there is to it." Neji's tone was relaxed but Rin could hear the agitation beneath it. He lay on his side, arm propped up under his chin. Rin looked at him apologetically. She really was trying to be on time today.

_ "I'll blame Naruto," _she thought. It really **was** his fault this time, challenging her like that. She shifted onto her stomach, folding her arms as she laid her head on top. Sasuke was ever vigilant, sitting straight, arms in his lap.

No sooner had Neji tried to speak again, the silence was broken by a loud burst of smoke in the middle of their loose circle. Sasuke was already a good ten feet away, shuriken out, ready to attack. Neji had taken his stance, scanning the area for anymore surprises. Only Rin remained as she had been, totally calm and uninterested.

"Really Naruto, you're going to get yourself killed, these guys can't see you coming like I can." She flipped over and stood looking up at the blonde shinobi. He stood proudly at the chaos he had caused.

"Well then you shouldn't run off in the middle of a fight!" he declared. Rin looked to see her teammates relax and Sasuke came up and hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"For being you." Sasuke said with an even tone. Naruto rubbed the back of his head lightly, glaring his self-proclaimed enemy down. Neji had already sat back down, trying to ignore any further interruptions.

"Where is your team Naruto?" He asked, his patience obviously thinning. Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"He's here. And Sakura-san is with Hokage-sama, so, I have no team. Ya know," he continued, "I don't even see why they put you guys together in the first place, I mean Sasuke doesn't work well with anyone, but Neji, you had a great team, and Rin just joined so what's the big deal?" The reason was actually quite simple: their eyes. Neji possessed the bakugon, Sasuke the sharingon, and Rin herself the Kagami, or mirror eyes. Basically, with the slaying of two out of three of these clans, they were put together in order to keep a closer eye on things. No harm in that, right?

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, giving up the conversation entirely.

"Well, you now have two options Rin," Neji said, "you can train with us, or you can continue your useless fight against Naruto." Rin's brows furrowed. Naruto was great to train with, but she really needed to try to learn about her bloodline.

"Sorry Naruto, maybe another time." She gave him a weak smile. Rin saw a smirk leak across the usually solemn Neji, and Naruto was gone as quickly has he had come. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Rin, as if to ask "_why in the world do you waste your time with him?"_ but she shrugged it off and sat down.

**********

"So," Sasuke began, "what all do you know about your clan and bloodline?"

"Honestly," she started, "I don't know much about it. I do know that there is no such thing as fog, mist, or smoke to me: everything is always as clear as a reflection. I can also reflect any genjutsu from entering my mind, as I've demonstrated with you." She gave the Uchiha a quick smirk, "and that's really it so far…" Sasuke seemed annoyed by the genjutsu bit, seeing as that's all the more advanced forms of his sharigan were. Neji was deep in thought, trying to make sense of the difference in ability ranges in her eyes. He had never seen anything like it.

"Can I try something?" He questioned. Rin gave him a cautious look. The last time he had "tired" something, she ended up in the hospital for a week because Neji thought maybe she could "see" that she was walking off the edge of a cliff while blindfolded.

"Don't worry," he smiled, seeing her worried expression, "this involves a passive form of your eyes." She glanced at Sasuke, for a look of support –any expression at all really- of whether she should trust him. When she received an emotionless glare in return, she took that as Sasuke's personal form of yes.

"Alright." She finally said. Neji stood and whistled, turning towards the tree line. Soon enough, a girl with muddy brown eyes, and a boy with jet-black hair cut off at his eyebrows jumped gracefully into the clearing. Rin watched as the girl walked over to Neji. She was poised, and her hair was in two tight buns toward the back of her head. Rin eyed her enviously. She was so close to Neji now, resting her arm on his shoulder.

"This is my old team." Neji said proudly. He glanced over his shoulder to the boy, who was giving him a thumbs up paired with a ridiculous grin.

"That's Lee," Neji continued; less than enthusiastic, "and this is-"

"I am Tenten." She pronounced.

Rin silently scolded her for interrupting Neji like that. Rin looked them up and down. They seemed nice enough, capable shinobi, light on their feet.

"Alrighty then, what do I do?" She beamed. She had to try to seem as capable as Tenten looked. Neji walked over and pressed down on Rin's shoulders, forcing her to her knees.

"You sit." He said calmly. He turned and started directing Tenten and Lee to head out further into the clearing.

"Is that it? Or is there some sort of point to this?" she asked.

"Of course. You've never met my old team right? You know nothing about them?" Rin glanced around his shoulder to look at the two strange people. They stood still, just as Neji directed them, their faces were now very much focused and waiting. Rin nodded her head, answering no, she hadn't met them.

"Good, then close your eyes, and focus your charkra there." She did as she was told. Rin's mirrored eyes closed into darkness. She focused; blue lines flowed into her vision.

"Open." Neji commanded. "And focus in on Tenten." Rin's eyes opened and immediately met with Tenten's. Tenten held her gaze. It was strong and steady, and Rin had the urge to look away.

"Don't break your gaze. Keep focus." He snapped. More seconds passed. Rin's vision suddenly switched. In front of Tenten was a see-through image of her, fighting. Rin couldn't really explain it; it was almost like watching a movie on a thin, see-through sheet. Tenten jumped and twirled into the air, scrolls came flying around her as she made different hand signals. Weapons of all kinds showered down to the grassy earth. And then it went blank.

**********

Rin was utterly confused. She blinked and looked at Neji.

"Well, what happened?" he questioned. Rin directed her answer to Tenten,

"You use scrolls." She said calmly. Tenten gave a surprise look, and nodded. Sasuke, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up.

"Try the other one." He said blandly. Lee stepped into Rin's line of sight and locked onto her gaze. She breathed deeply, forcing her chakra once again into her eyes. This time, the see through image appeared, but nothing happened. The faint image of Lee just stood there. Rin broke focus quickly.

"Neji, does he even have any jutsu?" she whispered. He shook his head solemnly.

"Maybe one, but his strength is tiajutsu, and he uses that in battle. Why? What did you see?" Rin explained as best she could about the images and Tenten's scrolls and Lee standing there. Tenten and Lee had walked up at this point to sit down and listen. Even Sasuke seemed interested now. Neji thought for a while, gaining confidence in his explanation.

"You can see others jutsus before they use them. The ones they mainly use in battle anyway. And I bet…" he continued, "If you held your gaze longer, you could see more."

"Like what?" she and Tenten asked in almost unison.

"Who knows? Weapon range? Strengths?" he paused, "Weaknesses?" Rin beamed at the thought. What kind of shinobi would she be if she could see others weaknesses? As Neji said goodbye to Tenten and Lee, Sasuke pulled Rin to the side.

"Don't get cocky." He hissed, "Whether or not you can do what Neji just said is still debatable. Not to mention how long it took you to focus like that. Have you ever learned such a thing as chakra control?" his words stung with searing truth: Rin _did_ lack chakra control; it was little or none actually. And this jutsu with her eyes took awhile. She looked down in defeat. Rin was so close to having another technique to call as part of her bloodline. She fought back unnecessary tears at the thought: _**her**_ bloodline. And hers alone.

"Don't _cry!" _she thought, "_Stop it! It's not that bad! Don't be weak! You'll never learn anything by being weak!" _Sasuke merely looked on, not really knowing what to do. Why on earth was she crying?

"A little help?" He muttered to Neji. Neji raised his eyebrows as he walked back over.

"You caused it, you fix it." He said smugly. Rin clenched her fists together and breathed deeply as Sasuke tried to protest.

"I _will_ learn how this works. Not all of our families lasted long enough to teach us the whole bloodline." She spat. Sasuke gave her a bewildered look. Rin stormed off into the woods, ending the conversation before Sasuke could reply. Neji gave Sasuke an exasperated look as he started to follow after her.

"You know more so than anyone what's going on. She just doesn't have a person to focus her revenge on like you do. So she blames herself. The least you could do is encourage her slightly."

"This is _**not**_ my fault!" he called as Neji disappeared after Rin.

"_Where the hell did her bubbly personality go?"_ he thought.

"...She needs to find out who did this…" he said almost apologetically. Sasuke jumped out towards the village to find Sakura, she was good with advice.

A/N: first chapter, done! i'm not very good at the whole "showing not telling" thing. but i try. please excuse the minor spelling errors in the jutsu, names, all of that. my computer doesn't seem to think ninjas are real. i would lurv to here your comments so please review! let me know what you think, etc! i lurv you all.

lurv, moo.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters

A/N: why hello there! here is the 2nd chapter for Kagami Rin!! I'm really excited of where the story is going, though i'm going to have to change the summary, as the plot is going to change **a lot. **terribly sorry for the short first chapter, but until i get some feedback, they are going to be kinda short! i would lurv to see some feedback, so here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2- Encounters**

*************

Neji finally found Rin crouched behind a tree, breathing heavily. The leaves rustled as she sat down, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands. This was obviously not about what Sasuke said anymore. But Neji pretended otherwise.

"Rin," he said quietly, "He's just trying to help." He knelt down beside her, trying as best he could to remain objective. She gave no sign of responding, her body shaking lightly. Neji sighed and sat all the way down.

"Listen Rin, I know it's hard catching up without knowing anything, but what Sasuke says can't have this much effect on you." He started to wonder if that hadn't helped any, when Rin finally spoke,

"I'm sorry Neji" she said, "I know this is aggravating to you. I feel like such a child, crying like this." Rin wiped her eyes and turned, giving Neji a weak smile. "I'm trying. I really am. Not knowing is so frustrating though."

"I know." He said calmly. "That's why Sasuke is trying to help…in his own way." Rin grinned at the thought. She looked up at her teammate again. His smile was warm, much unlike the usual serious composure he had. Rin wondered why he wasn't like this all the time.

"Ya know," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "you're almost lucky. To not have adults hovering, watching, criticizing. It gets tiring after awhile." His smile faded as he looked Rin in the eyes, "You can learn at your own pace, however you like."

"How about not having a family?" She countered.

"I said almost." He stood up suddenly and reached his hand back for Rin to take. She sighed and took the gesture; her small hand grasped his tightly. A sudden chill went through Rin as their hands met, and left as Neji turned to leave. She silently wished it had lasted longer.

"Neji?" she asked quickly. He turned back waiting for her to continue.

"_Crap,"_ she thought,_ "what should I say? Why did I say that? Ack!"_

"Neji, what- what would you do?" she finally sputtered.

"Go to the Hokage." He said plainly, and walked off. Rin was left at the base of the tree, trying to make sense of everything.

_"Not only do I have to see the Hokage, I have to find Sasuke and apologize._" She thought glumly. She set off into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. The wood was cold and rough against her feet, as a breeze rushed through. She stopped at a high branch at the edge of the town to rest, not fully ready to ask the Hokage her questions.

********

_"Should I go to Sasuke or the Hokage first?" _She sat down on the branch, glancing at nearby village. She heard the laughter of children in the nearby academy as the day ended for them. Rin smiled. Though she had had a rough time, she loved her academy days. Better than the exams anyway.

Rin's vision suddenly turned black, the objects around her turned blood read and white. She jumped to her feet, her hand grasped around a shuriken at her waist.

"Why can you move?" Came a soft, demanding voice. It sent chills through Rin as she looked behind her for the source.

"Show yourself." She said with as much confidence as she could muster. It was still all around her as the colors swirled back and forth. Rin launched a shuriken randomly through the air, and it tapered to the ground silently. A bewildered look brushed across her face. Just then, a flock of raven appeared before her. Rin shielded her face as feathers flew everywhere and clouded her vision. She opened her eyes in time to see them form into a dark figure, which rested on a branch not far from hers.

"So it's just you, not anything else. So I'll ask you again; why can you move?" The figure was dressed in a black cloak; a red and white pattern lightly surrounded it in random places. A straw hat hid most of his face, but Rin could see a tight frown drawn out across it. A light sound of bells chimed as he jumped to another branch around Rin.

"Genjutsu doesn't affect me." Her voice faltered as she choked out the words. The figure jumped gracefully onto another branch, closer this time.

_"Run you idiot!_" she thought suddenly, "_Tell the Hokage."_ She back flipped off the branch and landed awkwardly on the hard ground. She turned towards the direction of the village, and there was none. She looked around her: trees, everywhere. The village wasn't in sight anymore. The figure flashed before her and Rin gasped as his hand shot around her throat.

_"When did he?- He's so fast!" _Rin struggled under his grasp and he smashed her against a nearby tree. She managed a fist towards him but his other hand clasped around hers, breaking several fingers and possibly the rest of her arm. The straw hat brushed from his face. A look of shock ran over Rin's face as she stared into a pair of blood red eyes, sharingon eyes.

"You- you're Itachi!" she gasped. "What do you want? Why are you here?" He returned her gaze with no emotion.

"Sasuke told you right?" Rin saw a slight change in his expression as he mentioned Sasuke's name, but it disappeared as she nodded slightly, pain rushing through her arm. "I'd stay quiet. Keep in the village." He threatened. He released his hold on her and Rin fell to the ground, coughing. She winced as she tried to move her arm far enough to grab another weapon. Rin looked up to see Itachi kneeling down to retrieve his hat. He stood towering over her and his eyes showered hate as he looked down at the young chuunin.

"You're here for Sasuke aren't you?" she said with realization. She stood shakily, steadying herself against the tree. Rin swept her good hand over the bark; an indention remained where she had been held against it.

"That's none of your concern," he snapped, "just do as I said." He glanced at her as she closed her eyes, a sudden idea forming. As she opened them, her eyes met with Itachi's. Rin knew he wouldn't be the first one to look away; she'd have time to try and see what else he could do, maybe even further. Charka glowed at the corner of her vision, as the same see-through image appeared. She saw Itachi, surrounded by people, ready to attack. In one swift motion, they all fell to the ground. Their screams filled Rin's head. The picture disappeared and reappeared as she tried to keep control of her charka.

"_He didn't even move!" _She thought frantically. She made sure Itachi was still standing still before pushing the charka further. An image of Sasuke suddenly appeared before her, or at least, she thought it was Sasuke.

This child couldn't have been more than seven at the most. His eyes were wet with tears as he stood in the middle of the village, surrounded by countless bodies. Then, a very disturbing thought crossed Rin's mind: This image wasn't see-through. She could no longer see Itachi through the images filling her mind. Rin blinked, trying to see clearly again before Itachi noticed anything.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her vision instantly returned to normal, she let out a scream as she looked down at a shuriken now lodged into her stomach. Itachi remained still.

"Hmm. You've got a limit on what you can stop, Rin?" He said coldly. Rin's breathing was heavy now, she gasped as she pulled the weapon out, and threw it to the ground.

"What are you talking about? I can only see people's jutsu." She managed to say. Itachi let out a cold laugh that made Rin's hair stand on end.

"You really know nothing of your bloodline? You don't remember anything?" he said, now slightly amused by the situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?' she gasped. "What could **you** possible know?" he smiled.

"Apparently, more than you." He said calmly. He disappeared into a flock of raven, just as he had come. The world around Rin turned back to normal. The colors came back, and the light breeze picked up as if nothing had happened. The only thing Rin could use to prove this ever happened was her broken arm and the gash that was now in her stomach.

She unwrapped the bandage on her left leg with her good hand to wrap it around the new wound. She lifted her shirt carefully, flinching as it stuck to some of the dry blood forming on the sides. Holding the tank top up with her chin, she wrapped the wound as tightly as she could with one arm.

"_Great. Now I have to stop by the hospital too." _She thought, aggravated. She let her shirt fall back into place as she started unwrapping the other leg. Rin slung it over her left shoulder and caught it on the other side. She tied it together, securing it with her teeth, and set her arm in the makeshift sling.

********

Rin stumbled back into the village, stepping quickly and carefully. Her strength was draining and she would much rather pass out closer to the hospital, where someone might see her. She made her way down past the market place, the passerby's seeming to ignore her. As Rin passed the ramen shop though, she heard the voices of Sakura and Ino.

"She's just being selfish, ignore her Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice rang high and shrill in Rin's ears. She stumbled closer; maybe one of them would help her. She needed to talk to Sasuke anyway.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, you don't need her. She's nothing but a child. Rin needs grow up!" Sakura agreed. Rin froze in the doorway. What had Sasuke told them? As if sensing her, all 3 looked up at Rin. A look of guilt washed over Sakura's face but Ino and Sasuke blankly stared. Rin wiped the forming tears from her eyes and weakly smiled back at them, their eyes shifting to her bloody garments.

"Rin, what the hell were you doing?" Sasuke questioned. Rin could feel the blood loss starting to affect her now. Her vision blurred in and out of focus as she tried to answer her teammate. All she could muster was three words.

"Talking to Itachi." She fell forward as Ino and Sakura rushed to her side. Sasuke merely stared on in shock; anger filling his expression. "Sakura! Isn't the Hokage teaching you medical jutsu? Can't you do something?" Ino asked. Sakura knelt beside Rin, undoing the bandage that covered the wound.

"_It's deep."_ Sakura thought. _"Could she really have been fighting Itachi?"_

"It'll take to long. Rin needs a real medical ninja." She looked up at Sasuke, who hadn't moved.

"You heard Sakura, Sasuke! Help us move her!" Ino pleaded. Sasuke turned to the two girls, his face unchanging. He pushed his chair back and stood. Sasuke took a deep breath before walking up to them.

"She fought Itachi, she can make it long enough for you to drag her to the hospital." He said coldly. Ino and Sakura just stared as he stepped over Rin and walked out.

A/N: well? i'm sorry if you guys think some of the characters are well, out of character, but i did the best i could! this chapters pretty short too, sorry! but like i said, i'd lurv some feedback!! next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Separation

A/N: terribly sorry i haven't updated in awhile. this chapter took a long time. it's around 6 pages compared to 3 so yeah.. well enjoy! and review!!!

**Chapter 3- Separation**

Rin winced in pain as her senses started to return. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down. Her arm was fine, but her stomach was still wrapped tightly. Rin glanced around the dimly lit room as she propped herself up on the bed. She gasped as she saw Sasuke sitting in the corner, eyes on her. She watched as he stood and sauntered over to her bedside.

"Liar." He hissed. Sasuke's face was inches from hers now.

"About what?" Rin squeaked out. His frown deepened as he stared into her clear eyes.

"Itachi. You're lying about Itachi. Why would he bother with you? Why wouldn't he come and fight me? Why?" he demanded.

"Next time, I'll ask." Rin answered sarcastically, "You think I just broke my arm and stabbed myself to entertain you? Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke backed up a few inches, surprised by Rin's sudden confidence. Rin sighed and sat all the way up.

"Listen Sasuke, it was an accident. Wrong place, wrong time. From what I got, he's looking for you." Or at least, that's what she thought she got out of it. Itachi was as vague as Sasuke was arrogant. Rin tried to read Sasuke's expression, but he turned to face the large window. She could see his reflection on the glass; his mouth in a tight frown, eyes tense.

"No. Itachi doesn't look for anyone. He knows something, and he came to test you." He spat. A soft knock on the door interrupted Rin's thoughts on this. Sasuke opened the window.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rin whispered. Sasuke hung on the sill to look back at her. His cold eyes were still staring through her.

"I was never here." He said calmly, "And by the way, whoever's knocking, really wants to see you." Rin turned back to the door as Sasuke dropped out into the cool air. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, so she laid back down quickly and shut her eyes.

The wooden door creaked open anyway, to reveal Naruto, who seemed very agitated. He slammed the door shut and walked over.

"_Sheesh! Why is everyone so mad at me?_ Rin thought.

"How could you go and get yourself hurt? We're supposed to finish our battle, remember?" he called. Rin sighed silently in relief; this wasn't about Itachi. She didn't respond, though, still keeping up her facade of sleep.

"Helllloooo! Rin-chan! Wake up!" Naruto yelled.

"_Well,"_ she thought, "_he's not going away. Might as well answer him." _ She opened her eyes reluctantly and sat up. Rin looked him up and down. His face was slightly scratched, which matched his clothes to a tee.

"Hey Naruto." She faked a yawn. "Did you says something?" she mused. His face wrinkled in agitation as he stood proudly.

"I was training." He declared. Rin smiled at him, he was always training.

"Listen Naruto, we'll have to finish our fight another time. I suppose I'm in here for a week." She said grimly. The blonde shinobi ran his fingers through his hair. Rin's brows furrowed as she looked at his blank forehead.

"Naruto, where is your forehead protector?" she asked. He looked up vainly and rubbed his forehead.

"Oy, I took it off. I won't be putting it back on until the next chuunin exams." He smiled sheepishly.

"But Naruto, you're already a chuunin. Why would you go again?" She questioned.

"To watch. If I go, it's got to be clean so people will respect me. Plus Konahamaru is in it this year. I've got to go watch him." He declared. Rin nodded. This was a good reason. Konahamaru was like a sibling to Naruto. Rin would go if she had any. Naruto shuffled back to the door and slid it open. He turned back to Rin.

"Hey Rin-chan, have you ever met the sand-nin?" he asked deviously.

"No. Who are they?" she asked cautiously. A grin came across Naruto's face as he looked at Rin.

"You'll see. But it's worth going to the exams if you meet them." he said. The wooden door slammed shut as he left, leaving Rin alone again.

"Another week." She mumbled miserably.

********

Rin filled out the proper paperwork as fast a she could as Naruto hovered over her shoulder. He was Rin's only visitor all week, which told Rin she was on her own as far as training and a social life went. She had been confined to her room over Christmas, and Naruto had come and celebrated with her. He even bought her a ribbon for her hair. Rin felt bad that she couldn't get Naruto anything, but he insisted that when they finished their fight, it would be payment enough. She wore the ribbon now, tying her light brown hair in a high ponytail as she bent over the endless amount of forms. Some short strands slipped out and she brushed them out of the way.

"_Damn paperwork. They know I was here. No need for this!"_ she thought furiously.

"Hurry up Rin-chan! I wanna get out of here!" Naruto whined. Rin scribbled her name on the last form and slammed the pen down on the table.

"Done!" she declared. Rin smiled smugly as Naruto dragged her out the door. She took a deep breath as she stretched her arms.

"Freedom!" she called. They laughed as they walked through the village.

"Oy, you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Starving. All they fed me there was soup." Rin replied. Naruto's face wrinkled in disappointment.

"Does that mean you wouldn't be up for ramen?" he asked meekly. She gave a look of mock surprise.

"How about popsicles?" she reasoned. He smiled as they turned down the market street. Rin and Naruto walked up to a large man standing behind a small cart. His smile was friendly as the two stopped at his little shop.

"What can I get you?" he asked in a deep voice. Naruto looked at Rin expectantly.

"Oh, um, cherry." Rin stuttered.

"Two." Naruto agreed. The man reached in and pulled out two red-colored popsicles. They thanked the man and continued on. The two kept walking and ended up on an old dirt road towards the back of the village. A fence separated some of the houses from this, which, if they had kept walking, would have led around to the village gate. Naruto hopped up onto the wooden fence and sat facing the various buildings. Rin climbed up awkwardly to sit beside him.

*******

"Well. Do you think Konahamaru is doing ok?" Rin asked. Naruto let out a loud laugh before turning towards Rin.

"Today's the written test. Konahamaru is going to fail!" Rin's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Why is that funny?" she asked. Naruto's smile faded as he answered her.

"Konahamaru doesn't pay attention. He learns off of experience. He'll do better in the next round." He said seriously. Rin was about to question it further when Naruto suddenly looked down the road. He smiled deviously as he jumped down onto the grass on the other side.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Rin called. He looked up at the young shinobi but didn't answer. Instead he clasped his fists together and slammed them against the wood. The force sent Rin and her Popsicle flying backwards onto the road. Rin landed harshly; dirt flying into clouds around her. Rin coughed as silently cursed Naruto. Her Popsicle was long gone, and she cursed again. It was good a good flavor…

She opened her eyes to see three people standing above her. The first one she saw was a blonde girl, who carried a large fan on her back. The second ninja wore all black with a hood. His face was covered in purple markings, and he had some sort of device attached to his back.

"Uh-"

"You're in the way." Rin turned to the voice, which had come from the third shinobi. Rin found herself looking at a redhead about her age. His face was grim as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rin's face twisted into one of disgust at the blatantly rude comment.

"I'm sorry, next time I fall off a fence, I'll make sure to look for pedestrians." She said sarcastically. The boy with purple face paint let out a light laugh.

"She's funny Gaara. You should be nice while we're here." He mused. The girl rolled her eyes.

"That's like telling wind not to blow." She retorted. Rin struggled as she got up. The shinobi team backed up as she brushed the dirt off of herself.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to find Naruto and thank him for pushing me off a fence." She huffed. She turned to leave but a hand grasped her shoulder. It turned her to face Gaara, a look of interest creeping upon his face.

"You were with Naruto just now?" he questioned. Rin shrugged his hand off and nodded. His cold, green eyes stared back at her.

"Wait," she said, "are you from the sand village?" The three nodded in unison.

"We're going to see the Hokage to check in. we're here to watch the chuunin exams like always." Gaara informed her. Rin shuffled her feet uncomfortably. That's where she was headed soon enough.

"We'll go on ahead Gaara." The boy said. He winked as the two turned and left. A bewildered look brushed across Rin's face as she took in the meaning. she blushed as she turned to face Gaara.

"My brother, Kankuro" Gaara sighed. Rin looked closely. She didn't see the resemblance.

"Really? What about the girl?" she asked.

"My sister Temari." He said plainly. His arms were crossed again and Rin could sense the impatience in his voice.

"_This guy really has no social skills." _Rin thought.

"Well-"

"Rin!" Naruto called. He blue eyes beamed as his head popped over the fence line. "Hokage-same wants you!" Rin's frustration showed on her face as she stomped towards him.

"Have you been there the whole time? Listen Naruto: it's rude to push people off of fences. I declare myself the winner just for that!" she yelled. Naruto looked over her to Gaara.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama, she's looking for you too." Rin gave Naruto a look of shock before turning back to Gaara.

"Is he talking about you?" she asked incredulously. He smirked at her.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Rin." His expression was amused as she stared at him.

_"Naruto I'll kill you for this!" _She screamed silently. Naruto was already over the fence making small talk with Gaara.

"You watching the second round too?" he asked.

"Yeah. We came early just to watch." He replied. Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and turned back towards Rin.

"Seriously though, the Hokage seemed in a hurry to see both of you." He and Gaara calmly started walking and Rin fell in behind them. Rin glanced at her bare feet as they walked. She really needed to start training again. She would fall to far behind Neji and Sasuke if she didn't start quickly. Not that they visited her in the hospital anyway.

********

_"I wonder what the Hokage wants. I wonder if Sakura or Ino told her what I said about Itachi." _Rin's thoughts were interrupted as she ran straight into Gaara, who had stopped dead.

"Ow. Ya know stopping without warning isn't a very bright idea." She said, irritated. She looked up to see Gaara staring at her. A startled look came upon his face. She eyed him cautiously.

"Are you **Kagami** Rin?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah. What of it?" she ventured. He took in a deep breath before answering.

"It's nothing. Never mind. Naruto, did the Hokage specify why she wanted to see me?" he changed topics. Naruto glanced at Rin before shaking his head no. Rin walked the rest of the way in silence, though Naruto and Gaara chatted the whole time.

When they arrived, Gaara opened the large doors leading to the Hokage's office. Papers fluttered around as the three walked in. Stacks of other forms were piled everywhere. Rin looked around the room to see Neji and Sasuke, plus Temari and Kankuro from earlier. Gaara went to stand beside his siblings, and Rin took a few steps towards her team. Sasuke glared at her from his seat, and Neji just looked away.

"Naruto, you can go now." The Hokage said. Naruto frowned and looked at Rin.

"Fine." He answered. He shut the doors behind him with a creak. Rin turned back to the now slightly crowded room.

"Rin. Do you know why you're here?" she asked. Rin raised her eyebrows.

"_Am I supposed to? What is this a therapy session?"_ she thought.

"In other words, she has no clue." Sasuke interrupted for her. She shot him a threatening look before turning back to the Hokage.

"As my **rude** teammate has just so graciously pointed out, I do not know why I'm here." She said confidently. The Hokage sighed.

"It has been brought to my attention that the current arrangement is not working out. Therefore, I am switching the teams." She said calmly. Rin stared in disbelief. Her team was kicking her out. She turned to her teammates. Sasuke wore a smug expression, his eyes showed satisfaction. She tried to make eye contact with Neji, but he turned away from her.

"_Guilt."_ She reasoned. "What am I supposed to do then?" she asked. She wasn't going to cry over something like this.

"You'll be assigned a new team shortly." She said simply.

"As far as I'm concerned. It's not a choice of whom you're grouped with. If you don't like them, you have to deal with it. It shows weakness when you try and degrade your teammates by forcing them out." Everyone turned to Gaara. The Kazekage remained calm as he looked at Rin, then Sasuke.

*******

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Gaara.

"This doesn't concern you." He hissed. The Hokage raised her hand to silence him.

"Well Gaara, since you seem keen on not letting Rin go without a team, why don't we do this: Rin will return with you after the chuunin exams and Temari can stay here and join Shikamaru and Ino's team. Chojii is on a mission with his clan anyway. We have a new shinobi who can join Sasuke and Neji." The room tensed the Hokage waited for a reply. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"That's not a good idea." The words rang harshly in Rin's ears. Kankuro stood up and walked to stand beside Rin. His arm balanced on her shoulder.

"I think you should take the Hokage up on her offer." He declared. "She's funny. Who knows? Maybe you'll learn to like her." Rin found herself blushing again and quickly tried to compose herself. Gaara stared at his brother, slightly surprised.

"I could use a change of scenery." Temari agreed. The two waited for Gaara to respond.

"Sasuke, do you approve of this?" the Hokage asked sarcastically. Neji took a deep breath and started to leave.

"It's like your trading her soul to the devil." He muttered as opened and closed the wooden doors. Rin suddenly became aware of the fact that she didn't know who these people were. The weight from Rin's shoulder was removed as Kankuro crossed the room again and patted Gaara on the back. He flinched at the motion, but didn't say anything else.

"Gaara, I'm pretty busy, can I take that as a yes?" the Hokage asked impatiently. The sand-nin stood without a word and motioned for his brother to follow him. As he passed Rin, he stopped and looked at her.

"We leave after the final exam. If you're late, we're leaving you. If you get killed in our village: I warned you." He hissed. The two left and all that remained were Sasuke and herself.

"How could you do this?" she asked Sasuke bitterly. He merely turned to the Hokage and asked to leave. She approved and he walked past her without a word.

"Rin," she continued, "you can go too. I'd make friends with Gaara, quickly." Rin shuffled out of the room, feeling more anxious about leaving then ever.

A/N: well? what did you think? i know, i'm horrible at ending things but that's the best i could manage so far. i would really love to here from you guys!

lurv

moo


	4. Chapter 4 Shoes and Friends

A/N: sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! i had some issues decided what would happen, what wouldn't. etc. warning: slight (possible unnecessary) fluff. i'm sorry! : ) but i'm a sucker for a good romance every once in a while! so please let me know if anyone is out of character. thanks! moo

**Chapter 4- Shoes and Friends**

Rin shut the door silently behind her. Gaara's words still stung in her ears. Die? How dangerous were these people? Rin listened to her bare feet tap the wooden floor as she trod down to find the exit. As she pushed doors open, she looked around the dimming town. Villagers were beginning to light lanterns and go about the evening routines. Out of the corner of her eye, Rin saw Gaara and Kankuro leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Kankuro smiled and waved her over.

"Rin! Come here a minute!" he called. She sighed and shuffled over. They seemed to have blissfully forgotten the meeting fifteen seconds ago.

"_Be nice. Make friends." _She thought bitterly. She forced a smile on and said hello to Kankuro.

"Pretty rough up there," he said, "but don't worry, you'll love the sand village. Not a lot of trees but-" Gaara cut him off suddenly

"Kankuro, I don't think you and Rin here have been formally introduced." The redhead said slowly. "This is **Kagami **Rin." Kankuro tensed for moment. He quickly recovered though and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said awkwardly. Rin furrowed her brows but stuck out her hand anyway. He drew his hand back as just as quickly and pulled down his hood to reveal brown hair, only shades darker than hers. He ran his fingers through and Rin could sense nerves coming from the two as they stood before her.

"So, um, do you know what the Chuunin exams will be like this year?" She asked, trying to make small talk. Gaara shrugged in her direction.

"They're probably going to do it the same as the year it was interrupted." He said thoughtfully. Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"When was it interrupted?" Rin questioned. Gaara raised his eyebrows and smirked at Kankuro.

"I went insane, the Kazekage was murdered, and Orochimaru tried to abduct Sasuke again." He said in a now serious tone. Rin blinked.

"_Is he serious?"_ she thought. Rin tried to let out a weak laugh. This wasn't going to work. They both stood smiling; they obviously knew something she didn't.

"Second round starts tomorrow right?" Kankuro asked. Rin sighed, thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah. You guys going to watch?" she asked.

"No, because we're training you." Gaara said solemnly. Rin's lips pressed into a frown as she took in the information.

"I can't." she said, racking her brain for an excuse. Kankuro brought his hand down on her shoulder.

"Oh yes you can." He said persistently. Rin stared into his eyes. His smile was joking, but Rin could see the seriousness of what he was saying. Rin sighed and gave in. She was better off training than trying to find Sasuke to beat the hell out of him.

"Fine." She breathed. Kankuro and Gaara went on informing her of meeting place, time and day and proper attire. Gaara said this as he looked at her feet.

"For the love of God get some shoes before your toes fall off." He stressed. Rin let out a light laugh despite herself. This was the most emotion she had seen of him since he got here. Her hand rushed to her mouth to stop the sound from escaping any further.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Gaara's eyes drilled into her as she gained control.

"Just be on time." he spat. "Kankuro, let's go." The two turned and walked down the dirt path.

"Shoes, eh?" she said quietly. Rin turned the other way, walking towards Naruto's apartment.

********

"Come on! Just one pair! You've got so many!" Rin pleaded. She sat in front of Naruto's closet, staring at the multitude of shoes at the bottom. Naruto leaned against the door frame; his arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and his eyes had a close watch on Rin.

"No. You're not stealing my shoes, and you're not dying them white." He said bitterly. Rin let out a quick breath before standing and turning towards him.

"I just need them for training!" she said. She looked longingly at the shoes. Naruto held his ground.

"No." he said again. "If you need shoes, go buy them! It's middle of the night Rin! You can't just come in to a person's room! Your gonna get killed!" He jerked his head in the direction of the shuriken inches from the door, now lodged deeply in the wall.

"It's not my fault you're paranoid. I did knock." She said reasonably. She took a couple of steps towards Naruto. She put her elbows on the dresser beside the door, and rested her head on her hands. Rin looked up at Naruto with her wide, clear eyes.

"Please?" she asked again. Naruto mirrored her on the corner of the dresser.

"No." He said plainly. Rin stared into his blue eyes; her face inches from hers.

"_I suck at flirting. Screw this."_ She thought, agitated. She huffed and walked back to the closet.

"Oy, Rin, I said no!" Naruto yelled as she grabbed a pair of shoes up into her hands. Rin turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, you listen to me now. In three days I'm leaving for the sand village with two crazy people who plan to train me until I'm half dead. I need shoes, and you have too many. If you don't let me have this one pair, I'll tell Sakura about that time you used that transformation jutsu to look like Sasuke and tried to kiss her." Rin hissed. Naruto's eyes widened as took in the information.

"You wouldn't." he said confidently. Rin smirked.

"Would you like to find out?" She asked innocently. Naruto let out a sigh of defeat as he stepped out of the way of the door.

"Fine, you can have that **one **pair." He mumbled. Rin smiled in delight and ran to hug Naruto. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him. He put his awkwardly around her in reply.

"Thanks Naruto!" she said, pleased at her victory. She released him and sprinted out the door.

"_Damn she's good at that."_ He thought weakly. "_Why is she so cute?"_ Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and yanked the shuriken out of the wall. He chucked it at the opposite side with a groan and walked over to his bed. He plopped down and buried his head in his hands.

_"She leaves in three freaking days." _Naruto thought solemnly. "_With_ Gaara_ of all people!"_ He threw himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "_What do I freaking care?"_ Naruto asked himself angrily.

********

Rin ran out of the house as quickly as she could. Her breathing was ragged when she stopped a corner a few blocks down. She sat down against the cool wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"_He was looking at me so strangely!" _Rin thought, confused. She blushed at the thought that Naruto might like her.

"No way!" she laughed allowed, "We're just friends." Rin took a deep breath and let the cool air fill her lungs. Her breath slowly returned to normal and she became aware of distant voices. She turned her head the right, trying to see where they were coming from. Rin stood awkwardly and picked up the shoes. She trod lightly over and peeked down the next alleyway.

"We can't do this to-" hissed one voice, " -going to get killed!" Rin struggled as she tried to remain hidden and hear the words at the same time. Another voice she recognized suddenly spoke.

"Not of we can train her properly. Kankuro trust me; I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think she could stay alive." Gaara spoke softly. Rin's eyes adjusted to the dark alley as she crouched behind a pile of boxes. She saw Gaara leaning against the wall of the house, his arms crossed tightly. Kankuro groaned in frustration at his brother's persistence.

"Gaara, this guy killed you once and he'll find Rin a much easier foe. If we take her back with us, she's going to be dead within the week. You know he'll come after her. We can train her, but we cannot take her back with us!" he seemed to be pleading with Gaara. Rin stared on in shock.

"_Killed him? Me? What did I do? Who are they talking about?_" she asked her self frantically. Rin's mind started racing as she looked at the two shinobi.

"My decision is final. She deserves to come back." Gaara said sternly. Kankuro's head fell as he reluctantly agreed.

"What if the villagers slip up?" He asked finally.

"They won't even recognize her." Gaara said simply. "Did you when you first met her?" Rin started to back away from the wooden crates and boxes. She slipped silently out onto the main road.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _She questioned silently. Rin turned left down the road towards her apartment as the conversation she had just heard replayed in her head. She came to her familiar number: 2A and opened the door silently. Her small bed was a welcoming sight as she dove onto the soft mattress. Her new shoes fell to the floor with a thud as she drifted off.

A/N: eh it could have been better right? i thought so. let me know what you think!


End file.
